


Midnight Swim

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse convinces Winnie to go for a swim at the same waterfall they went to from earlier, but he wants them to do it in the middle of the night, and without wearing any clothes. Either way, it will become a unforgettable night full of laughter, sharing stories, and kisses for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Swim

The sun was just beginning to settle down on the small and quaint Tree Gap woods, for which it would soon become dusk throughout the whole area. When that time had finally come, the Tuck family would have gotten themselves back to their homes and into their beds for a good night's sleep. However, there was actually one particular young individual who had come up with plans of his own that didn't involve going to bed anytime soon. It was going out into the night, and bringing someone special along with him, since he believed that this person would enjoy what he had in mind.

The boy happened to be Jesse Tuck, the younger son in the family, and he wanted to take a girl named Winnie Foster, to a waterfall not so far away. Jesse and Winnie had already been to the waterfall once already, and during that time, Jesse protected Winnie from her fear of drowning in the water. Now, he wanted to bring her back to that same waterfall before it got too dark for them to even find it, and enjoy a nice, long, and peaceful swim. Jesse waited until the rest of his family had fallen asleep before carefully getting out of bed, and going around the cabin to find the things he needed.

First, he found a lamp and a good amount of matches that would help with keeping the lamp lit from all the way to the waterfall and back to the cabin. After that, Jesse grabbed a pair of towels he was sure that they would need to dry themselves off with once they were done with their swim in the waterfall. Now, there was only one task left for Jesse to do, which was to not only wake up Winnie, but also do his best to convince her to go to the waterfall at this time. Jesse slowly laid the lamp and towels down on the dinner table, then slowly walked over to where Winnie was sleeping, and he took a moment to just look at her.

Even though she hadn't taken a single drink from the magical spring, Winnie was already looking quite beautiful without having any of the water in her stomach. While still staring at the girl from a distance, Jesse wondered if after all the time she's spent with his family, Winnie had started to consider drinking from the spring. He could tell that Winnie barely ever had a chance to feel so relaxed and carefree in her life, so maybe she wanted to feel that way for as long as she wanted to? Jesse quickly decided that he would bring up the subject sometime during their night out, but he still wasn't sure whether that should be before or after their swim. The younger Tuck brother came a little bit closer to Winnie, and gently touched her hand with one of his own, while whispering the words "Hey, Winnie, wake up."

"No, Mom and Dad, please don't make me go to Littlehouse, I'd rather keep doing chores around the house than be sent to that school." Winnie murmured.

"If you'd open your eyes, Winnie, you'll see that your parents aren't even here, and you don't have to think about that going to any kind of school." Jesse replied.

Although she was happy to hear that, Winnie now had a frown on her face due to being woken up, and her eyes blinked for a moment before becoming wide open.

"Alright, Jesse, what's so important that you just had to wake me up at this time of night, and don't say that it's nothing or else I'll get really mad." Winnie said.

"Please, Winnie, just hear me out," Jesse responded, before speaking up again. "I know that it's very late, and you probably wouldn't want to do this, but. . ."

"C'mon, Jesse, what is it?" Winnie asked, while thinking that the boy must have come up with a fun new game that required for both of them to be outside.

"How would you like to go for a swim back at that waterfall we went to the other day, and to be honest, I already found all the things that we needed, so. . ."

"You were expecting me to say 'yes', huh?" Winnie questioned, and right away, she knew what Jesse's answer was to that when he gave a nod with his head.

"Okay then, let's go, but just promise me that this is going to be the first and last time we'll be out doing something in the middle of the night?" Winnie said.

"Yes, I promise, now I'd really appreciate it if you could stay close to me, we'll have to be very careful so that we don't wake up anyone in this house." Jesse instructed.

Winnie got herself out of bed, as silently as she could, and took a hold of one of Jesse's hands, before the two of them tiptoed their way over to the dinner table. Jesse made sure that a candle was already inside the lamp, before using one of the matches he found to have the candle lit up, and grabbed the handle with one hand.

"Hey, Jesse, I think that it might be a good idea for me to carry the towels, because that way, you'll be busy enough with guiding us to the waterfall." Winnie whispered.

"Sure, Winnie, but only if you want to, because I'd never have you to be doing something that you don't want to do, and you know that, right?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes, I know, but really, Jesse, it's okay. I can just have both of the towels under one of my arms, and I'll still be holding your hand the whole time." Winnie replied.

"Well, now that we've handled this little issue, we can head out now," Jesse said, and then he waited until Winnie had the towels underneath her arm before they left.

The two young teens were extra careful with going out the front door of the cabin, and they each let out a sigh of relief when they succeeded in not waking up the rest of Jesse's family. However, to Winnie's displeasure, they had to take a long walk through the woods, and hearing the sounds of animals, most likely owls, didn't make the walk any more comfortable. Obviously, the girl has never gone out in the night before, and she was feeling even more scared and uneasy, which caused her to squeeze Jesse's hand a little tighter.

"Careful, Winnie, keep squeezing my hand so hard like that, it'll probably be broken by the time we get to the waterfall, and then we'll have to head back to my house." Jesse warned.

"Oh, sorry, Jesse, it's just that I'm a little scared, and you don't need to worry about me at all, but I really hope that we'll make it to the waterfall soon." Winnie replied.

"It's okay to be scared, Winnie, and I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to you while we're outside, so think of something to calm yourself down." Jesse responded.

"Sure, Jesse, I can do that," Winnie said, and closed her eyes for a second before opening them up. "Now what do you suggest that I think about because honestly, I got nothing." She added.

"Just try to imagine how relaxed you'll feel when you're in the water, and also how weightless you'll be when I'm holding your body from underneath." Jesse suggested.

With hearing all of that, Winnie shut her eyes and did her best to think about both of those moments, and to the girl's relief, it made her feel a lot more stressed out.

"Thanks for the idea, Jesse, now I don't feel so nervous, and I can't wait until we're finally at the waterfall, because I really enjoyed our first swim." Winnie mentioned.

"That's great to hear, Winnie, and just so you know, I actually came up with an idea that could make our swim so much more fun and exciting for us." Jesse said.

"I'm sure that you're not going to tell me, or even at least give me a hint to help me find out what that idea is, but please tell me that it's not dangerous." Winnie replied.

"Don't worry, Winnie, the idea that I have for our swim isn't going to get us harmed in any way, and all it requires is for you to be brave and take a risk." Jesse explained.

"Hey, Jesse, I've ran away from my parents and now, I'm going to have a swim with you at nighttime. I think that I know already how to do that." Winnie responded.

"Yeah, so it seems like you've sort of become an expert, but we'll just have to wait until we're at the waterfall so you can be able to prove that again." Jesse challenged.

"Trust me, whatever new and crazy idea you have in that head of yours, I'm positive that it's not going to be a problem, and I won't be scared at all." Winnie said proudly.

"That's what I like to hear, and all of this talking between us has been a good thing, because we're almost there, and we just have to cross this bridge." Jesse advised.

With that being said, Jesse let Winnie go first, but still kept a close eye on her by making sure that she didn't look down, or even worse, slip and fall off the bridge. When they finally managed to at least catch a view of the waterfall, both of them let out a huge sigh of relief once again, since their walking would soon come to an end. Jesse and Winnie went back to holding each other's hand, as they walked a little faster to reach the waterfall, and when they did, the two dropped the things that they were holding safely on the ground.

"Even though it was my idea to come back here tonight, I'll let you decide how long we'll going to stay here, so Winnie, should it be just a hour, or more?" Jesse asked curiously.

"After our swim is over, we could stay in our towels until our clothes have dried, and that probably won't happen until the sun comes up, so how about you and I just stay here for the rest of the night?" Winnie suggested.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're willing to spend the night in the middle of the forest right until morning, because if we run back to the house, then we could have a nap in our beds for a few hours?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, and besides, what's the point of us doing just one thing that's completely all new and very exciting when we can do two things instead?" Winnie asked.

"Good point, but before we go into the water, I want you to know that thanks to my idea, neither of us will have to worry about our clothes getting wet." Jesse reminded.

"Oh, really, so how exactly will that be possible, like are we just going to have our feet in, or are we not even going to have our clothes on. . ." Winnie trailed off when she saw a grin start to appear on Jesse's face.

"Hold on, Jesse, so that's your big idea? We're going to go swimming in the nude, like I thought that we were just gonna do a different dive into the water." Winnie said.

"I actually didn't have that one in mind, so we can also do that too, but c'mon, Winnie, if we go back, then it'll only prove that whole walk was all for nothing." Jesse replied.

"Well, I could just take the lamp and go back to your cabin by myself, but I wouldn't know the right way to go, or how to keep going without your help." Winnie suggested.

"Sorry, Winnie, but I'm not going anywhere until I've had my swim, and like it or not, I plan to do it without my clothes, so that I don't get them wet." Jesse proclaimed.

Winnie didn't respond back because she had begun thinking about what Jesse said, and eventually, the girl grudgingly came to the conclusion that the boy was right. If she at least made an effort to walk all the way back to Jesse's cabin, it would've just made the entire walk for them both to get to the waterfall completely pointless. There's also the fact that Winnie really was genuinely interested in going for a swim, and it could've been a lot better if she didn't have to get her clothes wet either.

"You know what, fine, I'll do it," Winnie said, and right when she saw Jesse's face light up, she held up a finger. "...but if I'm going to do this, then there will need to be a few rules." She insisted.

"Don't worry, Winnie, I can handle a bunch of rules, but it only depends on what they are, and I just hope that they're not going to take the fun away from this night." Jesse replied with deep concern.

"The first rule is that you can't look at me, like you can't even make a quick peek, and the second rule is that you can't touch any part of my body except for my. . .hands." Winnie explained firmly.

"It seems like all of that's going to be a problem, because one, you can't swim, and two, you'll need my help so that you won't drown, and three, I'll have to see where you are and touch more than just your hands." Jesse said.

"Alright, then how about this, you can't look or even touch my chest while we're in the water, and when our swim is over, you must keep your eyes closed while I come out, dry off, and wrap myself in a towel." Winnie responded.

"Okay, and to prove that I don't break either of those rules, I solemnly swear on my life that I won't make myself into a pervert and look at your body." Jesse promised.

"Thank you, Jesse, so since that issue has finally been settled, we can go into the water now, but it's best if you go first, so that you can save me from drowning." Winnie suggested.

"Sounds good to me, and by the way, I didn't make any rules of whether you could see my body, but I wouldn't mind, so you can look all you want." Jesse mentioned, while giving a playful wink.

"Please, in your dreams, Tuck, and if you say another thing like that again, then I might consider throwing all of your clothes into the water, okay?" Winnie sharply warned.

"My lips are sealed, Foster, so if you don't want to look, then you can just have your back to me, but it's not like you haven't seen me undress before, right?" Jesse reminded.

"Yes, I remember that I only saw your chest, and that was it," Winnie said, before turning around. "Now, are you going to strip down and jump in, or not?" Winnie asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Jesse answered, and with that being said, the boy untied the knots to his pants, before pulling them down, and throwing them to a close spot.

Jesse also took off his shirt and his long johns, both of which he threw away to the same area where his pants were, and carefully walked over to the edge of the rocky cliff. He waited a few seconds before letting out a big whoop and perfomed a big dive into the water, and only another few seconds had passed until he came up to the surface.

"Alright, Winnie, I'm in the water now, so you can come and join me, and I promise to keep my eyes closed until you're in here with me." Jesse shouted, being sincere.

Upon hearing that, the girl had gotten herself up from where she was sitting on the rocky area, and she bravely took off her nightgown, as well as her undergarment too. She decided to have both her articles of clothing neatly folded before having them right next to Jesse's pile of clothing, which he obviously didn't bother on folding himself. Once Winnie was done with that, she slowly walked over and checked to see if Jesse had been keeping the promise he made, and she became glad to know that he still was.

Winnie made herself a little more relaxed by taking a deep breath and counting to three, before she finally jumped off the rocky cliff, and went into the cold water below. Just like her first swim, it wasn't until at least two seconds had passed before Winnie reappeared from the under the water, and that's when Jesse had opened his eyes. He could see clearly that Winnie had her back to him, and she was trying to look for him too, so Jesse placed his hands on both of her shoulders, which caused her to let out a squeal.

"It's okay, Winnie, I got you," Jesse said, while wondering quickly if he should turn her around so they could be face to face, but that would mean he would have to try his best with not looking at her chest.

"I'm not going to let you go, Winnie, so you don't need to worry about drowning, but it would be such a disappointment if I don't get to see that pretty face of yours." Jesse added, trying to sound sincere.

"You still remember the rule that I told you earlier, right, Jesse, so I better not see you looking down at least once, or else, the swim is over for both of us." Winnie warned.

"I won't ever forget that rule or even the one about not looking while you get out of the water, so can you please turn around and have yourself facing me?" Jesse asked, while being as patient as he could be.

A few seconds had passed until Winnie finally spun around to come in front of Jesse, and he could see right away that the girl was covering her chest using both of her arms, with having her hands up to her shoulders.

"Well done, Foster, so anyway, would you like to stay in this spot right here, or do you want my help in swimming around the water, because I think it's only either three to four feet deep." Jesse mentioned.

"I'd like to swim around for a while, and Jesse, it wouldn't be a problem for me if you could hold my hand the whole time, so can you close your eyes for just a few seconds please?" Winnie asked kindly.

'This sure is going to be a long swim', Jesse thought to himself as he did exactly what Winnie asked of him, and then he wondered if whether or not he should ask if she's thought about drinking from the spring.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Winnie told Jesse, and now, he could see that she was covering her chest with just one arm this time, while holding out the other arm for him to hold while they swam through the water.

Jesse gently took Winnie's left hand with his right, and then they glided through the aqua, but since there was an awkward silence, Jesse decided to strike up a conversation so that things weren't feeling stiff between them.

"So, uhh. . .Winnie, I'm probably sure that you wouldn't like to answer this question, but why don't you want me to look at your body, because I'm sure that it looks great." Jesse said, then gave himself a mental facepalm.

Even though he only meant to be giving a compliment to Winnie by saying that, Jesse thought that it sounded a little wrong, and he would end up geting slapped in the head.

"Jesse, you and I are not married, and while I'll admit that I do love you very much, I'm still not sure if I love you enough to let you see what I look like." Winnie explained.

Right after the girl said that, Jesse had started thinking of whether he loved her enough to marry her, and if she would leave her family behind to stay with him and his family. Although Winnie did say that her parents were so strict, Jesse wondered how they would be feeling if neither of them got to see or even hear from their daughter ever again. He would most likely be asking too much of her to do that, but Jesse still believed that it was important for him to at least know what her thoughts were about the whole idea.

"Umm, Jesse, are you okay, because you've been quite silent for a while now, and I really hope that you're not upset with me for not letting you look at my body." Winnie said.

The boy's serious thinking had been interrupted when he heard the girl speak, but Jesse didn't mind, and he was just about to turn himself around and face her, but stopped.

"No, Winnie, I'm not upset with you, and I understand, but if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something, have you ever thought of drinking from the spring?" Jesse asked.

Winnie stayed silent for a moment, which undoubtedly meant to Jesse that she hadn't thought about it before, and was just taking some time to think about it right now.

Jesse would accept it if Winnie didn't want to talk with him over the issue, and he'll be more than happy to change the subject if that's what she wanted him to do for her.

"Hey, Winnie, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, and besides, this probably wasn't a good time for me to bring that up, so if there's something else..." Jesse began.

Suddenly, he stopped himself from going even further with his words when Winnie let go of his hand, and placed her own on his shoulder, so that Jesse could hear her out.

"Wait, Jesse, I actually do want to talk about it, and I'm sorry for being so silent, I was just taking some time to think, because I've never thought about it." Winnie said.

After saying all of that, the girl had taken a single deep breath, and while keeping her left hand on Jesse's shoulder, she brought down the arm that was covering her chest. It had started to become weary for Winnie to keep her arm up, and that's why she needed to give it a rest, but she was relieved to see that Jesse still had his back to her. Even though the girl was quite glad that he was keeping his promise of not looking at her body, Winnie still thought that it was disappointing for her not to see Jesse's face. The entire swim would turn out to be a such a bummer for Winnie if she didn't have Jesse's beautiful green eyes looking back at her, or setting her own eyes on his freckles.

"So, Jesse, now before I go ahead and tell you about my thoughts on drinking from the spring, I want you to please do something that goes against my rules." Winnie said.

"You mean the rules that you gave me earlier?" Jesse asked, despite knowing what Winnie was going to ask him to do, he still couldn't help but want her to be more specific.

"Yes, those rules, and I realized that this swim isn't going to be a lot of fun for either of us if we don't face each other, so you can feel free to turn around." Winnie replied.

"Are you sure, Winnie, like this isn't some kind of mean trick where I turn around, only for you to slap me, because you sounded very serious with those rules." Jesse said.

"You're right, I was, but you know what, let's forget about those rules, because we came here to have a good time, and that's exactly what we're going to do!" Winnie cheered.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Jesse shouted in enthusiasm, before happily turning himself around to face Winnie, but his state of pure excitement went away.

Jesse realized that since Winnie couldn't swim, she needed to always have a hold on something, so she wouldn't drown, which is why she had her hand on his left shoulder. However, when Jesse turned around, the girl's hold on his shoulder was gone, and in a few seconds, the expression on his face was one now being full of panic and shock. Winnie had been raising her arms out, as she was searching for anything that would help in keeping her afloat, but it only caused more of her body's upper half to sink.

"Jesse, I'm going to drown," Winnie cried out, with obvious fear in her voice, while at the same time, her heart began to beat much louder in her chest. "Please help me!"

As soon as those three words had left her mouth, Jesse quickly swam over to Winnie and even though it did take some time, he managed to bring down both of her arms.

"I've got you, Winnie, I've got you!" Jesse reassured, as he hoped that saying those things would succeed in getting Winnie to stop moving her body and just calm down.

He saw Winnie close her eyes, but to his relief, she started to take deep breaths, and what Jesse didn't know was that she was trying her best to think of something good. While still holding the girl, but by her hands now, Jesse stayed right in front of Winnie and waited patiently for her to open her eyes, which she did at a very slow pace. Neither of them knew how long it even lasted, but for a moment, the two remained with gazing into each other's eyes, until Jesse decided to break the awkward silence.

"So uhh. . .are you now feeling a lot better?" Jesse asked, while swimming back a little to give Winnie more space, and he also couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush.

"Yes, I am, Jesse, thank you so much for saving me, and by the way, I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time with those rules, since I know that. . ." Winnie began.

She didn't say anything more than that when Jesse put a single finger over her mouth, and while doing so, he kept his eyes on Winnie's without taking them elsewhere.

"It's okay, Winnie, you don't have to say sorry, and I understand that you wanted to have privacy, but don't you think it's better to enjoy our swim this way?" Jesse asked.

Winnie gave a nod before eventually moving closer to Jesse and wrapping both of her arms around his neck, while Jesse brought his hands to the upper part of her back. They closed their eyes, and stayed in that embrace for who knows how long, with the sound of the waterfall that came to their ears, which made them feel more relaxed. Jesse didn't bother to tell Winnie, but he was secretly moving them around in circles, as if they were having a romantic slow dance, with Winnie's head on his shoulder. The facts that both of them were completely in the nude and also had their bodies against each other's only made the dance they were having be much more intimate. While keeping one of his hands on Winnie's back, Jesse began to use the other one to stroke the girl's hair, and he could feel that she didn't have it in a bun like usual.

"Hey, Winnie, I don't know if I've told you this before, but I actually like it when you have your hair out, and maybe you should keep it that way." Jesse suggested.

Jesse made sure to whisper and not say all of that in a loud voice because he didn't want to ruin the quiet and peaceful moment, which he wished could last forever.

"You know, Jesse, I might just do that," Winnie whispered back in his ear, and then brought her head up from his bare shoulder so that she could be facing him again.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you please make me feel weightless again?" Winnie asked, and to the girl's pleasure, a slight grin made its' way onto Jesse's face.

"Of course, but first, you'll have to let your arms come off around my neck, and just like the last time, I'll have my hands under your back the whole time." Jesse replied.

Winnie nodded with her head, then at a gradual pace, removed her hands from the back part of Jesse's moist neck, and tipped her head to the cold water of the pond. She closed her eyes again while trying hard not to panic from earlier and to stay as calm and relaxed as possible this time, and Winnie stayed that way for a few minutes. After those minutes had passed, when the girl opened up her eyes, she let out a gasp in astonishment to see that there were so many stars up in the sky shining bright.

"Wow" was the only word that Winnie could use to describe the sight that was high above her, and it's a relief that she didn't have to move her head at all to look at it.

Eventually, Jesse raised his own head up to look at what Winnie had been staring at, and he made sure to keep both of his arms under Winnie's back and not ever let go.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?", Winnie asked, without moving her head to face Jesse, because she knew that he'd still listen to her if they didn't share eye contact.

"Yeah, they are, but believe it or not, I consider you to be much more beautiful than all of those stars up there." Jesse answered, then brought his head down to Winnie.

"Jesse, I can't really decide if that's too mushy or too cheesy for you to say that." Winnie said, before letting out a small giggle, which turned into a lot of big laughs.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Jesse asked, and carefully, he took one arm out from holding her back below and used it to tickle in and around Winnie's belly button.

"No, Jesse, please stop, that tickles!" Winnie cried out between her laughter as she made an effort in moving her body to avoid Jesse's fingers, but it was to no avail.

"Maybe if you say that you're sorry for laughing at me, then I will!" Jesse shouted back, as he continued to playfully scratch her whole stomach to his full amusement.

"Alright, I'm sorry, now could you stop, please!" Winnie yelled out in a mix of hysterical laughter and frustration, with her stomach still shaking from Jesse's tickling.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jesse asked, as he stopped the tickling, and then brought his hand down under Winnie's back, where the other hand was located.

Winnie took a few deep breaths so that she could calm herself down, and it was best for her to do that, since she had been laughing so hard for who knows how long.

"No, it wasn't, Jesse, now if you're willing to promise me that you won't tickle me again, I'll be glad to stay with you right until the sun comes up in the morning." Winnie replied.

Jesse could easily tell by the tone of Winnie's voice that she was quite serious with what she just said, so he knew that Winnie didn't really enjoy him tickling her stomach.

"Okay, Winnie, I promise not to tickle you ever again for the rest of the night, and before I forget, I'd like to apologize if it wasn't too much fun for you." Jesse responded.

"Hold on, Jesse, what makes you think that it wasn't fun for me, because I never did say that, so I don't believe that you don't have to apologize to me." Winnie assured.

"Really, but it's just that you sounded so serious when you asked me to promise not to tickle you again, so did you actually like me tickling you?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Yes, I did, and usually, it's a lot more fun for me if I'm wearing clothes instead, not when I'm naked in the middle of a pond at nighttime." Winnie answered sarcastically.

"Now I understand," Jesse said, before he soon let out a few laughs at the last part of Winnie's reply, since he couldn't help but find that comment unintentionally funny.

"Hey, Jesse, what are you laughing about?" Winnie asked, while feeling a little bit confused about whatever she said that was somehow able to make Jesse laugh all of a sudden.

"Let me just give a reminder that it was you who decided to get naked in the middle of a pond at nighttime, and I believe that something's much more fun when it's a surprise." Jesse mentioned.

Before Winnie could even have a chance of responding to all of that, Jesse had begun to spin her body around in the pond, but he made sure to be doing it at a slow pace.

"When I was in Paris, it wasn't just the Eiffel Tower that I visited during the time that I was in the city, there was also an amusement park that I went to as well." Jesse revealed.

"Did you get to go on any of the rides while you were there?" Winnie asked, now starting to feel quite jealous that Jesse had been to someplace that's known to be fun and exciting.

"Even though I had enough money to enter the amusement park, I didn't actually have enough to go on at least one ride, but I still got to see what they looked like." Jesse answered.

"So I guess that you plan to tell me what their names are, and also of how they're so much fun, but I don't really need to hear about all of them, just the one that you're recreating with me." Winnie said.

"The ride that I'm recreating happens to be a carousel, or in other words, a merry-go-round, where you sit on a wooden horse, and it moves up and down, while you hear the sound of music." Jesse explained.

"Wow, I wish that I was there to go on one myself and see what it's like, but I don't think that my parents would ever let me go to an amusement park, or even to the city of Paris itself." Winnie responded.

For a moment, Jesse was unsure of whether to suggest to Winnie that she could choose to not go back to her parents, and just stay with him and his family, as well as take a drink from their magical spring. Instead, he stopped moving Winnie around the pond with his arms, brought both of them out from holding her, then managed to catch the girl from going much deeper into the water they were floating in. About less than a minute had passed until Jesse and Winnie were now in the same position that they had been in before he went ahead to fulfill her request of feeling 'weightless' for another time. Jesse decided to take a chance and go through with his offer for Winnie, and he was also prepared to accept whatever response that she'd say to him, and not put any pressure on her to change her mind.

"Hey, Winnie, I don't think that my family would have any problem at all, but how would you like to live with me, so that way, you'd be able to visit a whole lot more cities than just Paris." Jesse recommended.

"So, Jesse, when you say 'live with you', do you really mean by that is 'not ever go back to my parents again, and have them believe that I was kidnapped, which actually happens to be true." Winnie assumed.

"No, you can go back to them if you want, and I'll understand if you do, because they're still your family, but I'd like to know how you feel about just the idea of living with me." Jesse replied, while staying calm.

"I would enjoy it so much, Jesse, to have no more rules and expectations, nobody telling me how to dress or what to do with my life, and it would be so great, because I'd be with the man that I love." Winnie said.

"You don't need to make a decision right now, Winnie, but I must say I'm glad to hear all of that, so how about we stay here in this pond and just relax for a little bit longer before we get out?" Jesse suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Winnie replied, and it wasn't long before a bright smile appeared on her face, but what she didn't know was that Jesse had begun to move both of them over to the waterfall nearby.

After tickling the girl's stomach, and then spinning her body around in the style of a carousel, Jesse had just one more surprise in mind, which was to have them feel the waterfall coming down on their bodies. However, it wouldn't get to be a surprise at all if Winnie knew what was going to happen, so Jesse thought it would be best to distract her, so she didn't suspect anything at all.

"Winnie, I want you to know this right now, and it's that I've never loved anyone until you came along, and I promise to never love another woman as long as I'm alive." Jesse proclaimed.

"Oh, Jesse, now that is definitely not something too mushy or cheesy to hear from you," Winnie said, as she slowly came forward to kiss her boyfriend on the lips.

Soon, the girl subconsciously had both of her hands make their way around Jesse's neck, and then lose themselves in his hair, which was still quite wet and messy. Even though Jesse didn't want their kissing to stop, because he did happen to like it very much, he still wanted to bring the two of them over to the waterfall. While keeping one of his eyes open, along with his lips to Winnie's too, Jesse tilted his head to the side so he could see what direction that the waterfall was in.

Right when he saw it, Jesse slowly moved them towards the waterfall, and its sound grew to be much louder as they got even closer to the flowing drops of aqua. Their smooching session quickly became more hot and passionate, with the couple tasting the inside of each other's mouths with their tongue, like a French kiss. Unfortunately, it all came to an end just as they reached the waterfall, which caused Winnie to back away from Jesse, but still kept her hands around his neck.

"My goodness! The water's so freezing!" Winnie shouted in astonishment, and Jesse couldn't help but laugh for a moment at the little outburst that he just saw.

A frown immediately came on Winnie's face from hearing the laughter that she obviously knew was directed at her, and she felt ready to give Jesse a scolding. Before Winnie could even get a word out, Jesse's mouth was back on hers, and any sort of anger that she held towards the boy seemed to just be forgotten. They stayed making out for a while until Jesse moved his lips down to kiss all over Winnie's neck and collarbone, which caused the girl to smile at the feeling.

She also tilted her head back so Jesse could have all the space that he wanted to leave his kisses, and he didn't use only his lips, but he used his tongue too. Winnie had both of her eyes shut and it wasn't because of the feeling that she received from Jesse kissing her skin, but it was the waterfall coming down on her. All of a sudden, Jesse felt Winnie pull him much closer with the help of her hands around his neck, and she slowly brought her mouth right next to one of his ears.

"I think that 'a little longer' has passed, Jesse, so can we get out now?" Winnie whispered, before moving back to see his response, which she knew was a 'yes'.

"Hold my hand." Jesse instructed, as he brought up a hand for her, and after Winnie took it with her own hand, Jesse swam over to the bottom of the rocky cliff.

The girl held onto a part of the rocky cliff with both her hands, as Jesse climbed to get on top of it, then Winnie tried to resist not looking at Jesse's bare buttocks. By the time that Winnie opened her eyes again, she saw that Jesse now had a towel wrapped around his waist, along with another one over his right shoulder. Winnie was certain that towel was meant for her, since Jesse brought two before they left his house to get here, and so he helped her come on the rocky cliff. Both teenagers were worried that Winnie would slip and fall at any second, because her feet were obviously soaking wet right now, but luckily, it didn't happen. Even though he recalled being told by his girlfriend to not avoid looking at her body, Jesse wanted to be a gentleman while wrapping the towel around Winnie.

"Thanks, Jesse, and I want you to know that I really enjoyed not just the swim, but also the few surprises that you had while we were in the pond." Winnie said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Winnie, but what about. . .you know, the kissing that we had, because I didn't actually have that planned as a surprise." Jesse responded.

"It was definitely the best part, so anyway, what happens now?" Winnie asked, as her and Jesse safely walked to the top of the rocky cliff. "Do we just dry off?"

"Yes, but if I was smart enough to bring food, then we could've had something to eat and it would pass the time as well, so if you're hungry. . ." Jesse suggested.

"No, Jesse, that's okay, and besides, I don't usually get hungry in the middle of the night, but if you have any ideas of what to do, I'm listening." Winnie replied.

"Okay, I just need to think of something." Jesse said, before staying silent for less than thirty seconds until he spoke up. "Would you like a personal massage?"

"Sure, but Jesse, what exactly is a 'massage'?" Winnie asked, and she felt that it was important for her to know since she's never heard of it before in her life.

"It's when someone uses both their hands to rub and knead the muscles and joints of another person's body to release tension, stress, or pain." Jesse explained.

"Now that you described it, a massage sounds perfect, and I guess my parents should receive thanks for giving me so much stress over the years." Winnie said.

"I don't think they would be too happy to hear about their daughter being given a massage from a boy who's half naked just like you are now." Jesse reminded.

"You're right about that, Jesse, so for this massage to work, do I need to be sitting down somewhere, or can it only be done if I'm standing up ?" Winnie asked.

"Actually, you'll need be lying down on your stomach, and it can't be on a rocky cliff such as this one, but a nice, flat surface that's comfortable." Jesse answered.

"I certainly don't see a comfortable surface nearby," Winnie said, as her eyes did a look around. "I guess the only option is for me to lie down on a grassy area."

"Maybe we should wait until your body has completely dried off, since you wouldn't want to have all sorts of stuff being stuck to your body, right?" Jesse asked.

"Right, I would much prefer not to be wet or moist at all when I have my massage, so I guess that means we'll just need to wait here for a while." Winnie replied.

Jesse nodded his head, before they carefully sat themselves down on the rocky cliff, and Winnie tried her best to get the water out of her hair and ears as well.

"So, Jesse, where did you learn how to do a massage?" Winnie asked, and she believed that having a conversation with her boyfriend was a lot better to pass the time than just doing nothing while her body dried off from the water.

"My father used to give them to my mother, and then he stopped for some reason that I don't really know, but eventually, he taught me how to do them myself, just in case if I were to meet a 'pretty woman' in the future." Jesse explained.

"Do I happen to be a 'pretty woman', or am I not yet old enough to be one?" Winnie questioned, while making an attempt to be sarcastic or funny or maybe even both at the same time, but she was sure that she failed in even trying.

"Winnie, you were able to gather enough courage to go swimming without any clothes, I'd say it's obvious as of now that you are a 'pretty woman'." Jesse complimented, which caused Winnie to blush a slight shade of pink.

"Would you consider doing it again someday in the future?" Jesse asked, even though he had to admit that he's never actually done anything like that before in his life, and it was a lot more fun that he didn't have to do it on his own.

"I'm not sure exactly when, but yes, someday, and I hope that the future will include traveling to all sorts of places around the world, especially to that amusement park in Paris, so I can go on that carousel ride." Winnie answered.

"You'll have a chance to be on many more rides than just that one in particular," Jesse reminded, as he slowly moved closer to Winnie's. "If you ever get scared, then you can simply hold my hand as tight as you want." He added.

Before Winnie could even give a reply, she felt Jesse's lips on hers already, but instead of pushing him away or moving her head back, she gave into the kiss, and it soon grew to become hot and passionate just like it was in the pond. Suddenly, Jesse pulled back and all that he did was stare at his girlfriend for a short moment before standing up on his bare feet, then bringing a hand out, presumably for Winnie to take, which she did, as she slowly stood on her feet too. With their hands intertwined, Jesse walked both of them over to the forest, and Winnie didn't ask him why, because she trusted him enough to keep her safe, no matter where they were, but she believed that she actually knew the reason. Eventually, Jesse stopped at an area which wasn't so far away from the waterfall, and their clothes, then he turned around to look at Winnie before he kissed her again, and it wasn't long until they removed the towels from each other's bodies.

Winnie and Jesse stayed kissing for a while until Winnie came down in a sitting position with being on their knees, and Jesse did the exact same thing, while keeping his eyes on just Winnie's face for the whole time until he changed movement. They kept absolutely still, without saying a word to each other, but making an occasional glance at a body part of one another's that wasn't their eyes, or anything else on their face, until Jesse raised his left hand to brush the right side of Winnie's face, and she laid a hand on Jesse's collar bone. Winnie continued to feel her boyfriend's skin, while moving her own left hand across and around his chest, while Jesse ran his hand down Winnie right arm before coming on top of her heart, and stopping it there, and Jesse soon placed his other hand on her back, as he leaned his head forward and kissed Winnie. Both of them carefully brought their whole body to one another's, by wrapping their legs around each other, before Jesse and Winnie officially began a long awaited and highly anticipated session of making love.

"Wow, that was amazing." Jesse said, as he was lying on his back, while Winnie lied down on her stomach, with only their towels covering their private parts.

"I agree, so Jesse, do you plan on giving me that massage now?" Winnie asked, while looking at him. "I seem to be in the position that you described earlier."

"Yes, I can see that, but first, I want you to close your eyes," Jesse answered. "Don't worry, because this massage is going to make you feel completely relaxed."

"That's good to know, and one more thing, I love you, Jesse Tuck, forever and always." Winnie replied, before she brought her head down and shut her eyes too.

"I love you too, Winnie Foster, I always have and I always will." Jesse proudly declared, just as he began to work on his pleasant massage for the love of his life.

Fin


End file.
